Night Fury Love
by Empv
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless found another Night Fury that Toothless fell in love with can Hiccup help Toothless to have true love at last?
1. Chapter 1:A Night Fury found!

While Hiccup and Toothless are exploring a new land ,Toothless heard a little noise from the bushes.Hiccup turned around to see Toothless looking at the bushes. He said "Hey Bud what are you staring at?"Toothless responded with a growl."A bush?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless shook his head. Toothless started going through the bushes. "Hey ,hey where you going!?" shouted Hiccup. He tried to catch up to Toothless ,but he gasped !Toothless was looking straight at a black dragon with blue texture that was all trapped in some sort of net! Hiccup lowered his hand from his mouth he asked "Is that a Night Fury?".


	2. Chapter 2:Rescue

Hiccup was stood in silence. He watched Toothless check to see if the Night Fury was okay . Hiccup decided to go over there to check out the Night Fury himself. The Night Fury doesn't look like any average Night Fury. She had the same black scales but it has strange blue textures on it's head and wrists. All that Hiccup could say was "Poor girl." He put his hand on her face, the Night Fury eyes had shut. Hiccup brought out a pocket knife .Hiccup stared at it then stared back at the Night Fury "Hope you don't try to attack me." said Hiccup. Toothless looked up at him and gave him a low growl. Hiccup started cutting the parts of the net. The more the Night Fury's body felt free, she started to move. Hiccup cut the final rope ,the Night Fury was free. The Night Fury got up. Hiccup backed up ,hoping the Night Fury wouldn't attack .Toothless was up ,looking straight at it growling. He too, was waiting for it to lunge at Hiccup. He was ready to protect him. Instead ,the Night Fury came over to Hiccup and nuzzled him." Wow, your not going to attack me?" asked Hiccup to the Night Fury. The Night Fury nodded as she continues nuzzling him "You're good as new, shiny girl , just like Blue Moonlight." said Hiccup naming the Night Fury.


	3. Chapter 3:Come With Us

As Blue Moonlight was done nuzzling Hiccup, she just stared at him."Wanna come with us?" asked Hiccup. Blue Moonlight's head went down a little, Hiccup knows that Blue Moonlight's home is this forest. She would feel much safer back at Berk. Blue Moonlight slowly walks away. Somehow, she started feeling pain in her foot that drew Hiccup's attention."Woah, are you okay!?" He watched Blue Moonlight staring directly at Hiccup looking a little sickly. She responded with a whimper. Blue moonlight showed him a big bleeding scar on her leg."This is why I needed you to come with me." said Hiccup. Blue Moonlight nodded as she followed Hiccup who hopped onto Toothless. "Come on follow me carefully." said Hiccup as Blue Moonlight opens her wings and follows them into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4:Back At Berk

Toothless,Hiccup and Blue Moonlight arrived at Berk. "Hiccup !" Astrid ran towards Hiccup to welcome him back.

"Hey Astrid." said Hiccup smiling at her. Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek. Toothless looked over at Blue Moonlight. Toothless saw a rose nearby. He moved over and grabbed the rose with his mouth. Toothless showed it to Blue Moonlight. Blue Moonlight saw it then looked at Toothless and purred at him.

"Another Night Fury, look." said Hiccup. He turned to see Blue Moonlight nuzzling Toothless. Hiccup had pretty good idea.


	5. Chapter 5:Helping Toothless

Toothless looks over at her. Blue Moonlight was watching the sunset. Toothless turned to look at Hiccup and Astrid. He growled at them sadly. "Don't worry,bud , she'll like you,I promise." said Hiccup.

"Yes, just go up to her." said Astrid .

Toothless slowly walked up to Blue Moonlight.Blue Moonlight looked over. Toothless just stared into Blue Moonlight's eyes. Blue Moonlight turned her head away confused. Toothless started rolling on the ground in front of her. Blue Moonlight could see Toothless was smiling at her. So, Blue Moonlight decided to roll with him. Hiccup and Astrid were watching the whole thing they were laughing so hard.


	6. Chapter 6:Night Furies Together

The Next Day~

Blue Moonlight and Toothless flew together and had fun. They growled at each other happily. Hiccup watched them fly together. He smiled at seeing the two Night Furies together. Astrid came by and stood next to Hiccup. She smiled at the two ,but ,she ,also ,asked,"So when will the baby Night Furies come in?"

She smirked at Hiccup.Hiccup turned towards her and he burst into laughter. So did Astrid . "No seriously when will they come in?" asked Astrid .

Hiccup went in silent then he said "I'll work on it." The End.


End file.
